


the choice is up to you

by dahyunsana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunsana/pseuds/dahyunsana
Summary: The first time she sees her, all she can think is wow, she’s gorgeous.Saida High School AU
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

The first time she sees her, all she can think is _wow, she’s gorgeous._

“Dahyun!” 

Dahyun blinks, breaking out of her haze. 

“Don’t be rude,” her father scolds. “Mr. Minatozaki was asking you a question.”

She turns her head to see an older man smile politely back at her.

“I apologize,” she says, bowing. “Yes, I go to JYP High.”

“Wonderful!” He grins. “My daughter will be transferring there, I’m sure she’d appreciate having a friend.”

“Your...daughter?”

“Yes,” he nods, turning around to wave to someone to come closer. “Sana! Meet Dahyun! She’ll be going to the same school as you!”

Her jaw drops when she sees that it’s the same gorgeous girl - _Sana_ standing behind him, sporting a big smile. “Hi Dahyun,” she says, extending her hand out. “I’m Sana. Looks like we’re going to be neighbors, schoolmates, and friends!”

Dahyun takes her offer, shaking her hand. “Looks like it,” she says, trying to calm her racing heart.

“I hope you don’t get sick of me any time soon.” She winks before retracting her hand. Dahyun’s cheeks flush at that, looking down to hide it. By the time she looks back up, Sana is gazing at her curiously before she quickly turns to her dad and says, “I’ll finish unpacking at home, we’ll see you at dinner?”

“Of course, honey.” He kisses her head. “And please don’t go accidentally burning the house down. Just let your mother cook.”

She glares back at him. “I won’t,” she defends, before muttering, “this time.” 

Dahyun’s face scrunches in confusion. _This time? Has she burned it down before? Is that why they moved…?_

Before Dahyun can think about it further, Sana swoops in with a bear hug. “I’m so happy we’re going to be so close to each other.” She leans back, pinching one of her cheeks. “I have a good feeling about this,” she grins, before pecking the other and prancing off.

All Dahyun can think while she sees Sana’s figure head towards her house is _wow, she’s fucked._

*

“Bro, what was so urgent that we had to come over here ASAP,” Chaeyoung says, putting her bag near the door.

“I was finally on a killing spree for once on Counter Strike,” Tzuyu whines, face-planting on the bed. Chaeyoung pats her head to placate her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but this really was urgent,” Dahyun explains, pacing. “My new neighbors finally moved in today.”

Chaeyoung takes a seat on her desk chair. “And?”

“And, and-” She lets out a frustrated groan. She opens her blinds and points at the neighboring first floor window to Sana and her family eating dinner. “ _Look.”_

“Whoa, she’s cute,” Chaeyoung says. She spins back around to face Dahyun. “So you’re telling me you called us over because you’re having a gay panic?”

“I, well-” Dahyun flushes. “Look, she’s going to be my neighbor and she’s going to the same school as us and from what I can tell she’s adamant on us being friends. I don’t want to be weird around her,” she huffs, before looking down at her hands. “But you know me, I don’t know how to deal with these sorts of things.” She looks up at them meekly. “Help?”

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung look at each other then, silently gauging something she doesn’t know. An unspoken argument of some sort. She looks between them in anticipation. Finally, Tzuyu nods.

“Okay, we’ll help.”

Dahyun breathes out a sigh.

*

The plan was simple. Keep Dahyun away from Sana as far as possible for as long as possible. If she’s not near Sana, she can’t be weird around her, right? If they can keep her and Sana’s interactions to a minimum, then nothing can go wrong.

(No one said it was a smart plan, but let it be known that it was a plan.)

Unfortunately, Sana had other ideas, evident from the fact that when Dahyun opens her door to head off to school, she finds Sana standing right in front of her.

“I- hello?”

“Hi,” Sana greets back, bouncing on the soles of her feet. “I was wondering if you want to walk to school with me? Since we’re going to the same one and all.” She smiles shyly.

“Oh,” Dahyun says, rubbing the back of her neck. “I - my friends are actually picking me up.” She hears a honk, and both turn around to see Chaeyoung motioning her to hurry up, with Tzuyu asleep in the backseat. 

Sana looks dejected when she sees them. “Oh.”

“But,” Dahyun adds quickly, “I’m sure they won’t mind you riding with us!”

Sana perks up at that. “Really? Oh, thank you!” She says, hugging her. Dahyun stands stock still at that, feeling herself already heating up. Sana lets go the moment she feels Dahyun go rigid. “Sorry, I can stop touching you if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Dahyun quickly says, even though her rapidly beating heart says otherwise. “I’m just not used to it but I don't mind it. Please don’t feel like you have to change.”

Sana looks at her for a moment before nodding. “Okay, but let me know if it does bother you, okay?”

Dahyun nods. “Okay.”

Sana smiles at her, linking their arms to head towards Chaeyoung’s car, all the while Chaeyoung gives her a _what the fuck_ face. 

“Hi guys, this is Sana, she needs a ride to school. Sana, this is Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.”

Sana smiles at them. “Thank you for letting me ride with you guys,” she says before getting in the backseat with Tzuyu who’s grumpily glaring at her for waking her up. “Sorry,” Sana whispers quietly to her.

“Of course,” Chaeyoung says through a forced grin. “Dude,” she whispers once Dahyun gets in the passenger seat. “What are you doing?”

Dahyun puts her seatbelt on. “I don’t even know, it’s just,” she says, looking at the back view mirror, “ _you_ try saying no to her.”

Chaeyoung scoffs, putting the car in drive. “You’re whipped and you’re not even dati-”

“LA LA LA LA LA,” Dahyun starts singing loudly, trying to drown out Chaeyoung’s words.

Tzuyu glares at her while Sana looks at her confused.

“I just love this new song,” Dahyun explains.

“There’s no music playing,” Tzuyu says, rolling her eyes.

Sana laughs, her eyes sparkling in merriment, and Dahyun suddenly thinks she doesn’t mind making a fool of herself at all if it means Sana will keep laughing like that.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chaeyoung elbows her. “You’re being too obvious.”

Dahyun glares at her. “I’m doing no such thing.” She hears Sana laughing again, and her eyes gravitate back to her. 

Chaeyoung grabs her face with both hands to get her to face her. “You are, snap out of it.”

Dahyun frowns.

“I thought you wanted us to keep you away from Sana, why the change of heart?” Tzuyu asks as she opens her locker. 

Dahyun looks over at where Sana’s standing again. It wasn’t unexpected that Sana was going to fit in quickly with the popular crowd. She just didn’t realize _how_ quickly. Usually transfer students had a hard time finding their place in JYP High, but with Sana, it was like she always belonged. She checked all the boxes to be part of that crowd: pretty, bubbly, personable, but there was something extra special about Sana to have been accepted into the group on her first day of school.

She sighs. It’s not that she isn’t happy for Sana. She is. But the idea that Dahyun could have Sana more to herself made her feel like…

She shakes her head. A fever dream is what that is. 

“I did - do.” She nods in affirmation. “I do.”

“Okay,” Tzuyu says, closing her locker. “Then we need to be stricter with our plan. Obviously you fold like a piece of paper when you’re around her.”

Dahyun tries to argue against that but Chaeyoung cuts her off. “You know she’s right.”

Dahyun deflates.

“Chaeyoung and I will take turns being your buffer to keep her away from you. All you have to do is not talk to her more than necessary, got it?”

Dahyun nods. “Got it.”

  
  


*

  
  


Dahyun most certainly does not get it.

You see, not talking to Sana meant that she wasn’t supposed to talk to her besides the cordial hi’s and bye’s. But the moment Sana sidles up to Dahyun, the rule goes thrown out the window. Like this, for example:

“Dahyun!”

Dahyun jumps in alarm, feeling arms encircle her waist. 

_Sana._

“H-hi,” Dahyun says nervously. “How’s your first day of school going?”

Sana squeezes her tighter. “Good, I made so many new friends!”

Her heart clenches uncomfortably at that. “That’s - that’s good, Sana. I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah, but I missed you,” Sana pouts. Then, her face suddenly lights up. “Why don’t we all hang out together? You, me, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and my new friends! Then we can be one big happy family.”

“Let me talk to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu about it,” Dahyun says. Sana lets out a hmph and nuzzles her neck, and Dahyun feels her face get warmer.

_Am I always going to feel like a furnace around her?_ Dahyun thinks miserably.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it,” Dahyun amends, feeling Sana smiles against her neck at that. 

“And you?”

“Of course.”

Sana grins. “Good.” She pauses. 

“What?”

“Do you think Chaeyoung will mind giving me a ride back home?” Sana asks sheepishly.

“Not at all, you’re heading my way anyway.”

  
  


*

  
  


When Chaeyoung sees the two of them approaching, she starts hitting her head against the steering wheel. Tzuyu, on the other hand, has lost interest and is gazing out the window on the other side.

“Hi guys…”

“Does Chaeyoung not like me?” Sana whispers, worry maring her features.

“No, she’s just being Chaeyoung,” Dahyun whispers back. 

Chaeyoung side eyes her. “Seriously?”

“I suck, I know. Now stop it please, you’re scaring her.”

“Someone has to,” Chaeyoung mutters, loud enough that Sana catches it.

Sana looks back at Dahyun with a mixture of guilt and concern.

“I’m sorry for intruding, I can walk home,” Sana says, turning around. Dahyun catches her wrist before she can leave.

“Don’t, it’s fine,” she says, rubbing her thumb against her hand to soothe her. “Chaeyoung, please?”

Chaeyoung sighs tiredly. “Sorry, Sana. Of course you can get in. I apologize for being in a bad mood. It’s not you.”

Dahyun nods eagerly. “See Sana it’s -” Dahyun sees Sana gazing at their interlocked hands, and Dahyun lets hers go as though she’d been burned. “Fine,” she finishes. She wipes her hands on her skirt nervously. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“Let’s,” Sana says, getting in the backseat with a tiny smile on her face.

  
  


*

  
  


“So,” Chaeyoung says, an undercurrent of annoyance in her tone. She crosses her arms. “What’s the deal. Is the plan still on or what? Because you keep going against everything we set and it’s getting to be pretty frustrating.”

Tzuyu agrees as she lays on the bed. 

“It’s...complicated.”

“Well, uncomplicate it,” Tzuyu says, as though it were that simple.

Dahyun huffs. “It’s just, every time I’m around her I get so nervous and - I don’t want us to be awkward especially when we’re living right next to each other.”

“Isn’t it more awkward if you stayed away from her than to be a nervous mess around her, especially when your lives are this intertwined?”

Dahyun frowns. She hadn’t thought about it like that. “I mean, I guess.”

“So wouldn’t it just be easier if you just let things happen naturally? Doing what feels right for you?”

“I gue-” Dahyun points at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung accusingly. “Was this your plan the entire time? To get me to realize this?”

They both look at each other and shrug. “We knew you would be useless around her. But we wanted you to see what would happen if we tried it your way.”

Chaeyoung sighs, patting her shoulder comfortingly. “And it was as frustrating as it was to watch and endure as you would think.”

Dahyun glares at her, and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu laugh, Chaeyoung holding her hands up innocently.

“Now what,” Dahyun pouts. “What do I do now?”

“Like I said before,” Tzuyu says sagely. “Do what feels right for you.”

At that, her phone chimes.

_Sana: Hey! Got your number from your dad, hope you don’t mind :) Did you ask Chaeyoung and Tzuyu yet? :D :D_

Dahyun looks back up at them, showing them the text. 

“How would you guys feel about hanging out with the popular crowd?”

Tzuyu shrugs. “I don’t mind.” 

“Me neither.”

Dahyun looks shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, anything to help you get your girl, right?”

Dahyun flushes. “She’s not my girl.”

Tzuyu smiles mischievously. “Oh, but you’re not denying you’re pining for her? What a development.”

Chaeyoung snickers. 

“Stop it,” Dahyun whines, typing out a reply to Sana.

_Dahyun: I did, they said yes :) Just let me know the place and time and we’ll be there_

She immediately receives a reply, but not before Chaeyoung creeps up behind her.

“Can you imagine how gross they’d be if they got together, Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung wraps her arms around Dahyun and pretends to kiss her on the cheek, making smooching noises.

“Stop it,” Dahyun says again, though she’s making no effort to push her away. They all laugh at Chaeyoung’s antics, not realizing that Sana was watching all of this play out next door with a frown on her face.

  
  


*

  
  


_Sana: Yay!! Will text you. <3 :’) :* _

Dahyun’s been rereading the text for the past 30 minutes, debating over what to text back. Her friends were no help with that either.

_Chaeyoung: Tell her you want to cancel and just want you two to hang out. As a dATE_

_Tzuyu: Tell her you want to have her babies_

_Chaeyoung: omg yes tell her that_ 😂😂

_Dahyun: I’m blocking both of you_

Dahyun sighs, and just texts her the first thing that comes to mind:

_Dahyun: Sounds good <3 _

There, she thinks, hopping into bed before she has a moment to second guess her decision.

  
  


*

  
  


The next morning, Dahyun is heading towards Chaeyoung’s car when she sees Sana exiting her house.

“Hey! Sana!” Dahyun waves, running towards her.

Sana looks up in alarm before waving hesitantly back at her.

Dahyun looks at her confused. “What’s wrong?”

She shakes her head. “Nothing, what did you need?”

“Oh, um.” Dahyun kicks her shoe on the pavement. “I was wondering if you wanted a ride from us again? Since we’re all going the same way.”

“It’s fine, I’ll walk. Thank you for the offer,” Sana says, smiling politely at her and heading on her way.

“Wait, wait,” Dahyun calls out. She catches up to her, though Sana doesn’t stop walking.

“What, Dahyun?” Sana asks, her tone impatient now.

Dahyun flinches at that. “Are you mad at me?” She asks quietly.

Sana stops then and sighs. “No, I’m not.”

“Then why…?”

Sana bites her lip. “I don’t want to cause any trouble. Chaeyoung seemed upset with me yesterday and I don’t want to cause any conflict between the two of you, especially since…”

Dahyun is confused now. “Especially since…?”

“I just don’t want to cause trouble between you two,” Sana finishes.

“You’re not,” Dahyun says adamantly. “They like hanging out with you.”

Sana looks at her skeptically.

“They do,” Dahyun defends. “She was just having a bad day yesterday.” She grabs her hand on impulse, squeezing it. “Please trust me.” 

Sana turns around to look at Chaeyoung who’s singing along to the car radio and immediately drops her hand. Dahyun frowns. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Sana says firmly.

“What-”

“I’ll see you at school, Dahyun.” She turns around quickly and starts speed walking away from her.

“But you’re-” Dahyun deflates. “walking the wrong way…” She sighs, making her way to Chaeyoung’s car.

_Is Sana avoiding me?_ Dahyun thinks. _What did I do?_

“Dude,” Chaeyoung says through the window, bringing her back to reality. “What did you say to her? Sana looked like she was running away from a ghost.”

“I just asked if she wanted a ride and she got defensive,” Dahyun says, getting inside the car. “Said she wanted to walk to school instead.”

Tzuyu gives her a weird look then. “She does know she’s going the opposite direction, right?”

“I’ll text her,” Dahyun says, before muttering, “if she’ll even read it.”

_Dahyun: I’m sorry if I did anything wrong. Just wanted to let you know that school is the other way (not the way you’re going)_

_Sana: Thank you! Do you guys want to sit with me and my new friends at lunch? We can all meet each other then before an official hangout :)_

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Sana asked if we wanted to eat lunch with the Cool Kids Club.” Dahyun looks at her phone, confused. 

Was the awkwardness from earlier just in her head? 

“Sure.”

“Like I said, I don’t mind.”

_Dahyun: Sounds good, we’ll see you then._

She sends it off quickly, but not before adding another text for good measure.

_Dahyun: <3 _

  
  


*

  
  


“Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu!” Sana exclaims, waving to them eagerly.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em,” Chaeyoung murmurs before flashing a wide smile at Sana, waving back enthusiastically, to which Dahyun mimics.

“Don’t encourage her,” Tzuyu groans. 

“Everyone, this is Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. That’s Nayeon, Jeonyeon, Jihyo, Mina, and Momo.” Sana claps in excitement, which is followed by a chorus of hi’s.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung go off to sit on the left side of the table, next to Nayeon and Jeonyeon, while Dahyun makes her way to the right to sit down next to Sana along with Jihyo, Mina, and Momo, when Sana asks, “Don’t you want to sit next to Chaeyoung?”

Dahyun looks at her confused. “What?”

“Chaeyoung, don’t you want to sit next to her?”

Dahyun frowns at that. “I- sure?” She walks further to the other side of the table. 

Okay, this is definitely not in her head, she thinks, dropping down next to Chaeyoung irritably.

“Um,” Chaeyoung mumbles, “why aren’t you sitting next to your girl?”

Dahyun stabs at her salad. “One, she’s not my girl. And two,” she says before taking a bite with her fork. “She’s hung up about something related to me and you. I don’t know what.”

“What do you mean?”

“She asked me if I wanted to sit next to you? Which, why would she even-”

“So,” Momo starts, pointing between Chaeyoung and Dahyun. “I hear you two are dating?”

Dahyun chokes on her salad then at the same time Chaeyoung spits out her soda. Tzuyu tries to pat both of their backs to help them.

“Momo!” Sana scolds.

“What? I just wanted to know if it’s true,” Momo says nonchalantly. “Because if it isn’t then I’d date her. She’s cute.”

“Who told you that?!” Dahyun asks through her coughs.

“The dating part or the cute part? Because anyone with eyes can see that you’re cute.”

Dahyun blushes. “The other part!”

“Oh,” Momo says and points with her fork to a wide-eyed Sana who’s shaking her head furiously at Momo. “Wait, was I not supposed to tell her that?” Momo looks between the two of them confused, with Sana hiding her head in her hands.

_Sana thinks I’m dating Chaeyoung?_

“I- sorry,” Sana says through her hands before lifting her head, her cheeks beat red. “I thought it was a thing people already knew, that you two were together. I didn’t mean to out you.”

Chaeyoung gives her a look of disgust. “Ew, gross! No, that’d be like dating my sister. We are _not_ together,” furthering the sentiment by pretending to throw up.

Dahyun nods fervently in agreement. “We are _not_ dating. Why would you think that?”

“Oh,” and if it were possible, Sana’s cheeks turn even redder. “I saw you two, uhm. Together.”

Nayeon’s jaw drops. “Goody-two shoes into exhibitionism? No way,” she says, while Jeongyeon goes for a high five with Dahyun to which she immediately pulls her hand down, rejecting it.

“We didn’t do anything!” Dahyun says at the same time Sana says, “Not like that!”

“I saw them kissing,” Sana clarifies. “Through, um. The window.” Sana looks at her, embarrassed. “I can see your room from our dining room.”

_Oh._

“She was just teasing me about something last night,” Dahyun explains, trying to clear the air. “We’re best friends. There’s _nothing_ going on between us.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

They all stare at each other awkwardly for a moment, before Momo asks, “So does this mean you’re single?” earning her a shove from Sana and a laugh from everyone else.

As far as first meetings go, this was definitely a lively one.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I forget to mention that this was a slowburn? Woops

As far as first impressions go that definitely wasn’t the worst, she thinks. They’re all parting ways to head to their respective classes, now having created a group chat with all nine of them. It’s just Sana and her left of the nine, standing in line to empty their trays in the bin as other students scurry along to head towards the hallways.

“I’m sorry I assumed.”

Dahyun waves her off, throwing her leftovers away. “It’s fine. I could see how you would’ve thought that. But, um.” She places her tray on top of the bin and turns her face at her. “Is that why you were acting weird this morning?”  
  


For the second time since Dahyun’s known her, Sana blushes. Even still, she feels her heartbeat speed up as she looks at the cute girl in front of her. _Get a grip,_ Dahyun thinks to herself.

“I know I’m a touchy person. I didn’t want her to feel like I was stealing away from you.”

Dahyun hums in acknowledgement as they make their way to the hallway. 

Maybe it’s because of her close proximity to Sana right now, or because of how hectic her morning has been, but she finds her mouth moving before she can stop it.

“You wouldn’t be stealing me from anyone.”

Her own eyes widen when she registers what she’d just said and she covers her mouth in appalment. _Oh god what did I just say?_

From the looks of things, Sana is trying to suppress her own smile, her eyes twinkling with mischief, her nervous energy all but gone, replaced by an air of easy confidence.

“I wouldn’t?” Sana teases, wrapping her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders loosely, leaning closer. “Well that’s a relief that I get you all to myself,” she says, booping her nose.

Dahyun gulps, she can practically feel her body heat with how close she is. “I- ah,” Dahyun starts, trying to find a way out of this. Her classmates are watching them curiously but she has other things to worry about right now, namely this girl next to her who’s apparently made it her life missing to give her a heart attack.

Sana must sense Dahyun’s anxiety since she drops her arms from around her shoulders and squeezes Dahyun’s hand instead, all the while wearing an amused smile.

“I’ll see you after school?” Dahyun asks, trying to change the subject. “Chaeyoung can give you a ride home again.”

Sana’s smile softens then and she nods. “I’d like that. Thank you. I’ll see you in then, Dahyunnie.” She gives Dahyun a peck on the cheek before walking off to class.

  
Dahyun lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and leans against the lockers. _How am I going to survive this girl?_ Dahyun thinks. 

She sends off a text to Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. She needs _someone_ to commiserate with her, even if she knows that they’re going to tease her for it.

The warning bell rings.

“Shoot,” she mutters to herself, and she quickly walks to her own classroom. By the time she gets in, everyone else is already seated.

“Ms. Kim,” her teacher calls. “So glad of you to join us.”

Dahyun bows apologetically. “Sorry, it won’t happen again,” she says, before taking her assigned seat. She checks her phone again to see 10 unread texts and frowns. _10 already?_

She unlocks her phone to see that some are from her existing group chat with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, while the rest are from the larger group chat formed earlier. She opens the former first. 

Blood drains from her face when she reads the texts.

_Chaeyoung: Yo, why did you text the group chat that you wanted to be run over_

_Chaeyoung: I thought we had first dibs_

_Tzuyu: The betrayal_ 😱

Her heart races. This is _not_ what she’d intended to happen. Now she’s made a bigger fool of herself in front of everyone.

_Dahyun: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT_

_Dahyun: oh god_

_Dahyun: Do I even want to check?_

_Tzuyu: Knowing you? No_

_Tzuyu: But check anyway_

_Chaeyoung: sksksks I stg Momo and Sana are going to duel for u and I’m here for it_

_What?_ She opens up the other group chat to see what they’ve written.

_Dahyun: Please run me over with a truck_

_Tzuyu: I volunteer_

_Chaeyoung: we both volunteer*_

Dahyun mentally facepalms at that but continues reading through the thread.

_Jeongyeon: I can rent the truck, mind tellin me y I’m committing murder tho?_

_Jihyo: Jeongyeon! No one is murdering anyone_

_Mina: Is it technically murder if she’s asking to be run over?_

_Sana: Please don’t murder my Dubu D:_

Dahyun blushes at that.

_Momo: ur Dubu? I thot she was single :o_

_Momo: I called dibs ;D_

_Sana: >:( _

Dahyun quickly types out a text to try and defuse the situation. 

_  
_ _Dahyun: Wrong chat! Sorry!_

“Please take one and pass it down,” she hears her teacher say from in front of the classroom and she puts her phone down. It’s not until a few moments have passed before she feels her phone buzz rapidly again. 

_Nayeon: Uhg, y do I keep msn all the fun txts!_ 😭😭

_Jihyo: aslkgjdlsgdf murdering is not fun Nayeon, pay attention in class_

_Nayeon: No u :P_

_Jeongyeon: ur dumb_

_Nayeon: so r u_

_Jeongyeon: gonna rent a truck and murder u w it_

_Nayeon: ha! Lik to see u try_

_Jihyo:_ 🤦♀️

She reads the series of texts, alarmed. 

_Dahyun: Um. Did I just incite Jeongyeon into murdering Nayeon?_

_Jihyo: No, this is normal, don’t worry_

_Mina: It is, just ignore them_

_Nayeon: Hey! Don’t ignore me_

_Jihyo:_ **🙄**

_Jeongyeon: Hah! She just rolled her eyes @ u_

_Jihyo:_ **🙄**

_Nayeon: @ u 2 bitch_

_Momo: Can u pay attn so u can help me with my hw l8r pls_ 😭😭

_Jeongyeon: uhg fine_

_Nayeon: yea <3 _

Dahyun laughs to herself and puts her phone down, setting it on silent. She has no idea what she’s just experienced but she’s almost positive that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are laughing at these text exchanges themselves.

She finishes the entire assignment before class ends with a fond smile on her face.

  
  


*

  
  


“Was anyone going to tell me that Sana’s unofficially joining our car rides or was I supposed to find out for myself from that?” Chaeyoung asks rhetorically, gesturing towards Sana who’s skipping to them with a big smile on her face.

Tzuyu raises her hands up in innocence. “This is the first time I’m hearing about this.”

“Shoot, sorry guys, I forgot to ask you before inviting her,” Dahyun admits, frowning at herself. She should’ve asked before extending the invitation. How careless of her.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung says softly, “don’t worry about it.” She playfully shoves her shoulder, trying to lighten Dahyun up. “I’m just messing with you. And besides, mission: get Dahyun her girl is still in motion.”

Dahyun groans in annoyance. “For the last time -”

“Hello!” Sana greets, getting into the backseat next to Tzuyu. “Thank you again for letting me ride with you!”

“Of course,” Chaeyoung says sweetly. Almost too sweetly. Dahyun looks at Chaeyoung and catches an evil glint in her eye, can almost see the gears turning in her head. She’s about to tell her not to even think about doing whatever she’s planning on doing, but she’s too late, because Chaeyoung says, “Anything for _Dubu’s_ favorite person.”

_Oh dear god._

She hears Tzuyu trying to hold in her laughter and when she looks at her back view mirror, she sees Sana’s eyes light up, almost hopeful.

“Really?” Sana asks excitedly. She leans forward to hug Dahyun against the car seat, placing her own head against the headrest.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung says, trying to hold in her own laughter as Sana leans closer to her face. She can feel her adrenaline racing through her veins as she feels Sana’s breath against her cheek. From the looks of things, Chae and Tzuyu are snickering to themselves, not even trying to hide it anymore. They’re actually enjoying seeing her get tortured. Some best friends _they_ are.

“She hasn’t stopped talking about you since she met you,” Tzuyu adds. Dahyun glares at both of them, her cheeks flaring in embarrassment. Sana _definitely_ didn’t need to know that.

“Aw,” Sana coos. All this information only seems to egg Sana on with more affection because she feels Sana squeezing her tighter. Dahyun’s heart is racing like a rabbit’s. “You’re so cute, Dahyunnie.”

From the corner of her eye, she sees Tzuyu mouthing “Dahyunnie” at Chaeyoung with a love-dovey expression before jokingly gagging.

Dahyun taps the console to get their attention. “Quit it and help,” Dahyun mouths at both of them, her eyes pleading.

They must decide that Dahyun’s suffered enough for one day because Chaeyoung finally shows mercy and says, “Alright, Sana, buckle up. We’ve gotta get ourselves home.”

Sana pouts for a moment before placing a chaste kiss near the corner of Dahyun’s mouth, a sly smirk on her lips as she leans back to her own seat and buckles herself in.

“Ready,” she says cheekily and salutes.

Dahyun slumps in her car seat, her face red like a tomato, and mutters, “Kill me.”

“What was that?” Tzuyu asks, even though she clearly heard what she said.

“I said whoopi!” Dahyun says loudly, making Sana giggle.

Chaeyoung makes eye contact with Tzuyu and they both roll their eyes at each other. Dahyun may think that Sana isn’t hers yet, but it’s obvious to the both of them that Dahyun’s already hers. 

And Sana? 

If her actions are anything to go by, the same could be said about her.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It becomes an unspoken thing from then on. A routine they all agreed to without even knowing.

Every morning, Dahyun gets ready for school, snacks on some oatmeal as she waits on Sana’s front porch for her to come outside. Like clockwork, it’s no more than five minutes until Sana opens the door with a chocolate bar in hand to give Dahyun as a true breakfast offering.

(She can always count on Sana to give her a sour face every time she finds her munching on oatmeal, which may or may not be one of the reasons why she snacks on them. Though she’ll never admit to it.)

They both sit on her steps, talking about everything and nothing until Chaeyoung stops in front of her house, honking at them like it's her god-given right. Tzuyu always glares at Chaeyoung for waking her up again at an ungodly hour when she’d  _ just  _ fallen back asleep, and again at Dahyun and Sana for entering the car too loudly. Sana now takes it in stride, having learned fairly quickly that it was just Tzuyu’s default setting. 

When they drive to school, Chae, Dahyun, and Sana fight over who gets control over the car radio before resorting to Rock, Paper, Scissors on the first traffic light, which somehow Chaeyoung almost always wins. And on the off-chance that Dahyun does win she delegates the car radio control over, earning her a hug from Sana as a thank-you.

(Chaeyoung unbearably makes a whipping sound every time. Without fail. Embarrassing Dahyun to no end. But hey, it’s not Dahyun’s fault that she’s addicted to Sana’s hugs, even if they make her heart beat a mile a minute and her skin light on fire.)

Lunch is always spent with the nine of them. With Jeongyeon and Nayeon bickering, Jihyo mediating the two, Mina and Tzuyu eating in quiet observance, Chaeyoung and Momo bonding over new restaurants they’ve tried, and Sana and her being in their own little world. That is until the bell rings which brings them back to reality and Dahyun noticing the tailends of Nayeon’s and Jihyo’s knowing looks thrown their way.

(It’s not like it’s a secret that she and Sana have grown close over the last month - and to Dahyun’s defense, they  _ all _ have gotten closer to each other, having realized that they all have more in common with each other than they thought.)

Like always, Sana gives her a kiss on the cheek and a wink before parting ways, and like always, Dahyun watches her walk away, her hand on her cheek on which Sana’s kissed, wondering how she’ll ever get used to this and if she’ll ever even want to.

By the time classes end, they walk together to Chaeyoung’s car and wait for Tzuyu before Chaeyoung drives them home. Sometimes they all catch each other up on what’s happened in their classes, other times they sit in comfortable silence and let the radio fill the car with noise. But most of the time Tzuyu and Chaeyoung take these car rides home as an opportunity to play matchmaker, much to Dahyun’s chagrin, inevitably ending with Sana’s head next to her headrest - no more than a hair’s breadth away - with her eyes sparkling at her with fondness, all the while Dahyun wishing she were a little bit braver to  _ do  _ something about it.

(She never does, leaving Chaeyoung and Tzuyu disappointed every time.)

When Chaeyoung drops them off home, it always ends in one of two ways: More often than not, Sana pulls Dahyun towards her house, requesting help on her homework, only for their sessions to devolve into laughter with her showing Sana her favorite funny memes and home videos she’s saved on her phone. When it gets late, Sana insists that she stay over for dinner - it’s become such a habit that Sana’s parents now set a fourth plate on the table just for her and have even started to call her their second daughter.

(Dahyun can do nothing but smile gratefully back at them, especially when Sana squeezes her hand with a grin, looking at her like she wouldn’t mind it at all if her parents continued to call her that.)

On rare occasions when her father catches them getting out of Chaeyoung’s car before Sana can pull them away, he urges them to come to their house instead and playfully complains that Sana’s family keeps stealing their daughter away from them. Sana always gives in, and they end up in Dahyun’s room actually spending the day doing homework.

(Dahyun doesn’t mind it though - to see Sana’s eyebrows furrow when she’s working through a tough homework or her face lighting up when she’s finally got the answer set surely makes up for having to work through her own homework assignments.)

Regardless of how they’ve spent the day, it’s always a guarantee that she spends it with Sana. And every night she lays in bed with a smile on her face.

It’s good. She’s happy. 

That’s not to say that she doesn’t wish they were more. There are moments here and there that make her think that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , what she wants isn’t such a far-fetched dream. That it isn’t so one-sided like she thinks it is. Like when Sana throws her arm around her waist in the hallway and pressing their sides close to each other, like there’s no other place she’d rather be but right next to her, or the way Sana looks at her with such softness, with a certain  _ something  _ whenever she laughs wholeheartedly at something she’s found funny. Or when they’re laying on Sana’s bed, her head on her lap, with Sana playing with her hair with one hand and Dahyun playing with Sana’s other, and Sana quietly confesses that she’s glad Dahyun came into her life.

There are moments, yes, but to risk what she has with Sana now? With the way that Sana’s wormed her way into her heart and into her life? The thought of it going wrong...to risk it all -

No. What she has now with Sana, it’s enough. 

It has to be.

(But every night, she stares out her window at the room with its lights on - Sana’s room - and dreams of what she could have with Sana, if only she were a little bit braver.)

  
  


*

  
  


“Yo,” Chaeyoung calls out to her, shoving her lightly on the shoulder. “Why haven’t you made your move?”

“On who?” Dahyun asks, playing dumb.

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and sits down next to her. “Cut the crap.” She nods her head to where Sana and Nayeon are talking. “You know who.”

“Oh,” Dahyun says, taking out her lunchbox. “She’s not into me.”

Chaeyoung looks at her as though she’s grown another head. 

“Hey guys,” Tzuyu says, setting her things on the table and taking a seat across from them. Dahyun waves at her in greeting, but Chaeyoung hasn’t - too hung up on what Dahyun’s just said. 

“I’m sorry but did you lose your last two brain cells at some point and forgot to tell us?”

Tzuyu looks between the two of them. “What did I just walk into?” she asks, but her question is left ignored.

“My last two brain cells are intact, thank you very much.”

“So then?”

“What do you mean? She’s just not into me,” Dahyun says simply. “Look at them,” she directs, pointing to how Sana’s hugging Nayeon from behind as they’re taking a selfie.

“Oh,” Tzuyu says, finally realizing what they’re arguing about.

“She’s into you. Anyone with eyes can see that.” Chaeyoung scolds, thumping her on the backside. 

“Hey!” Dahyun wails, rubbing her head.

Still, Chaeoyoung presses on. “And if you don’t realize that soon I’m going to strangle you. Like dude, I have never known anyone in my  _ life  _ who touches someone as much as Sana touches you and this includes people I know who are  _ actually  _ together!”

“And with the way she looks at you,” Tzuyu chimes in, “It’s obvious she likes you.”

“She’s like that with everyone,” Dahyun argues. She hears Sana’s bright laugh and immediately turns her head towards the sound, her lips curling up in a soft smile.

“Oh Dahyun.” Tzuyu says sympathetically.

Dahyun turns back to her. “What?”

Tzuyu sighs. “If you can’t see that she’s only like that with you, you’re going to lose her to someone else.”

Chaeyoung nods solemnly in agreement as Dahyun lets their words sink in. 

Does Sana really like her? Those moments that she has with Sana - are they really only with her?

Dahyun frowns. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are telling her that Sana isn’t like that with others, but... isn’t she? 

She looks over at Sana again, now playfully kissing Jihyo’s cheek as she, Nayeon, and Jihyo are taking a group photo, and Dahyun’s left to stare down at her hands. She sighs, coming to a solemn acceptance.

She’ll never be the one that Sana truly wants. Not really. She’s not someone that Sana would like, let alone deserve. She’s  _ Dahyun  _ and Sana...Sana deserves someone who’s so much more than that, so much more than what Dahyun can give her. And while the idea of Sana dating someone else makes her chest flood with a terrible ache, it’s Sana’s right to be with whomever she wants to be with, even if it’s not with her. 

Sana isn't  _ hers.  _ She’s not, even if Dahyun wants her so badly to be.

Dahyun looks up at them. “Like I said before,” she says resolutely. “She’s not mine.”

“Dahyunnie!” she hears, feels an arm wrap around her shoulders and lips peck her cheek. 

“Hey, Sana,” Dahyun smiles, though they don’t quite reach her eyes.

Sana looks at her with sudden concern, touching her cheek softly with her free hand. “Why so glum, Dubu?” 

Dahyun shakes her head. “It’s nothing. I’m just tired.”

Sana looks at her unconvinced. She’s about to push on the subject when Dahyun beats her to it and decides to lay her head on Sana’s shoulder, effectively stunning her in silence. 

“See? Tired,” Dahyun says, yawning for dramatic effect.

Sana’s quiet then. For a moment, Dahyun thinks that she’s let it go and let them sit in comfortable silence. That is, until Sana opens up her lunchbox and picks up her fork.

“Hey!”

“What?” Sana asks innocently, picking up food with her fork. “If you’re tired you wouldn’t mind me eating your lunch, right?”

Dahyun pouts. “I never said that.”

Sana hums, ignoring Dahyun’s complaints as she takes a bite of Dahyun’s lunch and smiles. “Remind me to tell your dad what an amazing cook he is.”

“Remind yourself,” Dahyun says petulantly. 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Sana laughs. “Now, say ah.”

“Why?”

“Because you said you wanted to eat, silly. So I’m feeding you,” Sana says, as though it’s the most natural response in the world, like this is something friends commonly do. She lifts her fork full of food up to Dahyun’s mouth. “Now come on, ah.”

A blush blooms on Dahyun’s cheeks but she doesn’t say anything further, obediently opening her mouth and letting Sana feed her.

“See? Good huh!”

Dahyun nods, chewing in silence. Sana doesn’t seem to mind it, though, and continues alternating feeding herself and Dahyun.

They spend the rest of their lunch just like that, too wrapped up in each other to notice the rest of their friends watching them from a distance, a look of determination in all their eyes.


End file.
